


No matter what

by aim7art



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Caring, Chubby Yuuri, Fluff, M/M, True Love, Victor is precious, i dunno what tags to make so whatev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aim7art/pseuds/aim7art
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor have to spend some time apart for a while during the off season. Yuuri helps out at the hot springs, and stress eats, gaining lots of weight. He gets anxious when Viktor returns, worried about what his fiance might think, despite the bazillion times Viktor has told him he'd love him no matter what.





	No matter what

**Author's Note:**

> *flops* Wrote this for Bexa Jaide on twitter~! <3 I've never really wrote this sort of thing before, so hopefully it is okay. ^^

It was getting close to the end of the off season again. Yuuri just returned from a week’s vacationing in England with Viktor and Yuri, only to be told by Viktor that he needed to go visit his parents for a short bit due to his mother’s sudden illness. The older man looked none too thrilled about it, and he wished he could take Yuuri along, but his relationship with his parents was a stressed one and bringing his male lover home, while his mother was sick, would only make the situation worse.

                Understanding the situation, Yuuri wished him luck and said he would be waiting, at their shared apartment, for when he would return. Course, as soon as Viktor was gone, Yuuri was left alone with Makkachin and his thoughts. The dog was a welcome companion, but his thoughts, however, were not. It wasn’t that he couldn’t handle his anxiety unless Viktor was there, but having his fiancé around was kind of a big help. Whenever he started to feel really bad, he could always count on Viktor to cuddle him on the couch, or in bed, and talk to him about pointless things until he felt calmer.

                Whenever he had to deal with his anxiety alone, he had a bad habit of over-eating. And, given the fact that it was still the off season, it wasn’t like there was the skating deterrent to guilt him – he had gone a bit overboard during their vacation already, which Yuri had wasted no time in pointing out as he poked him on the side.

                Only a week later and Yuuri got a message from his sister that they could really use some help at the hot springs.  And by help, she meant ‘please come now or I will drag you myself’. She blamed his success at the past Grand Prix, causing his fan base to grow, and interest in the Hasetsu area to rise. Yuuri wasn’t willing to take any credit for such things – he was sure it was only because his family ran such a nice and relaxing spot.

                After a late night call with Viktor, and plans to leave Makkachin with Yuri (who bitched, but finally agreed), Yuuri made the flight back to Japan from Russia, with the promise that Viktor would join him there as soon as he was able; given Viktor’s mother’s situation, it could be a while. Even a day being apart felt like an eternity to them both; how Yuuri was going to survive several weeks was beyond him.

                Course, Mari had not been lying. The hot springs was experiencing a major upswing in popularity, and Yuuri’s sudden, unannounced presence was proof enough why.  He was trying to help as best he could, while dealing with the constant bombardment by fans for pictures and autographs. Running around helping out was tiring, and all he felt like he had time for each day was to work, eat, skype with Viktor a short bit, sleep, then repeat.  The workload helped distract him from his thoughts, but they always caught back up with him whenever he got a quick break, or while he was trying to sleep. Between that, and developing a bad habit of eating katsudon almost every night, among various snacking throughout the day, Yuuri was not too horribly surprised when he realized he was gaining weight again.  He supposed the only good part about his current situation was that Viktor was not there to tease him, but still…sometimes he couldn’t help feeling upset over his lack of control when it came to eating. There was still time left before he had to get back into his skating routines, surely he could fix his figure before then.

                He stopped skyping Viktor shirtless at night or sending him the occasionally daring selfie of himself right out of the shower with nothing but a towel. If Viktor noticed, or was bothered by such things, he never said anything.  Yuuri wasn’t sure if that made him feel better or worse.

                Viktor suggested he take a few days to head to Japan, just for a break, but Yuuri insisted he stay with family. No matter what the situation, family was family after all. In reality, Yuuri would have loved for Viktor to visit, but between his busy schedule, and growing waistline, he was anxious to see his fiancé.

                After a little past a month had passed, things were looking up for Viktor’s parents, and he was sounding more and more excited to get to Japan and see Yuuri.  He was somewhat confused when Yuuri did not seem to share the same excitement, but Yuuri quickly brushed it off as being tired, and that he was definitely looking  forward to seeing him after all that time.

                Viktor showed up a few days later, catching Yuuri by surprise while he was running around cleaning up. Despite his anxiety, Yuuri had to drop everything and launch himself into the older man’s arms.  _Home…_ he thought, feeling that familiar tightness in his chest, happiness and overwhelming relief.

                “God, I’ve missed you!” Viktor snuggled against him, squeezing him a bit rougher than was necessary. 

                Yuuri suddenly stiffened, realizing Viktor would really be able to tell the weight he had gained. Red faced, he quickly jumped back, grabbing the dishes he had sat down.

                “Yuuri…”

                “Gotta take these in to Mari, sorry, you can rest in my room if you need to!” Yuuri made a dash for the kitchen, knowing Viktor could easily follow him if he wanted to.  Luckily, no one followed behind, and he could take a moment to calm himself, before sneaking a peek back outside the kitchen. Viktor had vanished, most likely having gone off to his room, or maybe the hot springs.

                By the evening, Yuuri was ready to collapse. He hadn’t seen Viktor since his arrival, and it made him feel guilty. This had been the longest they had been apart since Viktor started as his coach. Of course he wanted to spend as much time with Viktor to make up for it, but he was worried over what the other man would say about the weight he had gained. If he went into the hot springs with him there would be no way to hide it.  Sure Viktor had merely teased him about it before, at the start of their coach/student relationship, and had encouraged him to work hard and get back into shape, but there was a different…dynamic about it, now that they were more than just student and coach.  They were a lot more intimate now, and Yuuri was anxious that Viktor might not find him as attractive. What if he- no, Viktor would not leave him over something like this. Yuuri smacked his face a few times, trying to snap out of his funk. _Stop thinking such ridiculous things, Yuuri Katsuki…_

                When he finally dragged himself back to his room, he was not surprised to find Viktor in bed, scrolling through on his phone.  He was also not surprised to find Viktor shirtless, and would be even less so if he pulled the sheets back to see a lack of all clothing entirely.  As soon as Viktor spotted him, he tossed his phone aside and held his arms out.  Yuuri wanted nothing more to snuggle right into those welcoming arms, but he smiled and went to his dresser first to grab some clothes.

                “I’m going to go change first, okay? I feel gross right now…” He heard shuffling behind him as he headed for his bathroom, and gasped a little when Viktor’s arms encircled him in a tight hug – yep, definitely had been 100% naked under those sheets. “V-Viktor!”

                “Has my cute little piggy been eating too much katsudon again?” Viktor’s voice was teasing, low in his ear, making him blush. “That’s why you’re avoiding me, right?”

                “I’m not avoiding yo- ahh, stop!” Yuuri tried to yank his shirt back down, but Viktor was too fast for him. He tried to use his arms to cover his chubby tummy, but Viktor already had his hands on it and was poking it.

                “Cute!”

                Yuuri huffed, escaping Viktor’s grasp. “It’s not ‘cute’, Viktor…ugh, I’ve been stress eating since you left and-“

                “Yuuri.” Viktor had that look in his eye again; the look that made Yuuri shiver with nervous anticipation.  Surely his fiancée was repulsed by all the weight he had gained, how could he say it was ‘cute’?!  “It’s still the off season; you ate a lot during our vacation to begin with, so I knew you were already in trouble. Then I had to go for a while, and you came here…Mari even texted me to let me know you were struggling.”

                Ugh, betrayed. Yuuri was going to yell at his sister later. Maybe. “Look, it’ll be fine. I’m only helping out a few more days and then we can go back home. I’ll start working out again and it’ll be easier to not stress eat since you’re around…just don’t tease me about it, calling it ‘cute’…”

                Viktor frowned, hugging Yuuri tighter. “I’m not trying to be mean, Yuuri. You really are cute, even with your off season tummy. Come here…”

                “Ah, Viktor, wai-“

                Yuuri was tugged back to bed, where Viktor happily separated him from his shirt, with pants following not long after.  His attempts to cover himself up were foiled as Viktor gently tugged his arms apart, leaning closer to press a soft kiss to his lips.

                “You’re as beautiful as ever, my Yuuri.” Viktor’s lips left Yuuri’s own, moving down a determined path along his neck to his chest. “I know you…don’t always believe me, but I assure you, I would not lie about this. You are a magnificent creature. Let me prove it to you, as I have many times before…”

                Yuuri’s face was on fire as he felt Viktor’s lips exploring his chest, leaving burning, invisible trails everywhere they touched. It was hard to let himself go and enjoy the familiar bed time activity, that he had done so many times before with his fiancé, while he was feeling so low about his body’s current shape.  He tensed especially after Viktor moved further down, kissing his tummy. 

                “Viktor…”

                Viktor grinned, rubbing his cheek against Yuuri’s soft skin. “So cute…and cozy like a pillow…” He poked Yuuri’s side, making him laugh.

                “Viktor, don’t-“ Yuuri shook his head, hiding his face with his hands. “Oh my god…”

                Humming, Viktor went back to kissing his body. “That is what I’m kind of hoping to hear you say in a bit…just keep it quiet a little; we’re not back in our apartm- oof!”

                Yuuri had grabbed a pillow, smacking Viktor with it in his embarrassment. “You’re impossible!”

                “You love me anyway.”

                Looking down at that cheesy grin on his fiance’s face, Yuuri couldn’t deny it. “That I do…”

 

                Viktor spent the rest of the evening exploring Yuuri’s body, despite already being quite experienced with it. He spoke loving words to his fiancé, enjoying the soft, and sometimes heavy, blush that spread across the younger man’s face at every word he said, every compliment he gave. 

                To him, someone who believed there was no one in the universe who could compare to Yuuri’s beauty, it was kind of crazy to think that Yuuri wasn’t truly aware of how beautiful he was. Viktor knew his fiancé got anxious easily, and had a horrible tendency to think lowly of himself, so that was why Viktor had made it his job to help convince Yuuri of all his good points, to hopefully one day be able to see himself in a better, more positive and loving light.  Even till the day they’d die, which hopefully would not be for a verrrry long time, Viktor would continue to tell Yuuri only good, encouraging things, in hopes of instilling the younger man with a better opinion of his self.

                As they lay there together, spent from earlier activity, Viktor cuddled as close to Yuuri as he could get. He pressed kisses upon the other man’s bare shoulders, glad Yuuri was no longer trying to push him away.

                “Viktor…”

                “Yes?”

                Yuuri turned in his arms, facing him with his face pressed against Viktor’s chest.  Viktor could feel his soft, warm breaths against his skin. It was a comforting feeling.  “Sorry…I know I get like this, sometimes, but…I do believe you, that you love me no matter what. Sometimes my mind needs a little help that’s all. You’re…really, a hundred times more beautiful than I am, not just physically either. You help me so much…”

                “You help me too, Yuuri.” Viktor felt his face grow warm and he kissed his fiance’s forehead. “And I promise you I will always be here to help remind you of my love.  Now sleep, my little piggy, tomorrow we’re going jogging!”

                Yuuri groaned.


End file.
